


see yourself with cupid's flame

by theworldfellapart



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Power Couple, Smut, Villains, a bit - Freeform, billy is smooth as ever, billydex, breaking in - Freeform, dex is awkward, he hasn't been with a man before, jigseye, jigseyegrp, matt murdock would approve, soft, these two haven't met but they're in love, tried to write smut, villains in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldfellapart/pseuds/theworldfellapart
Summary: When Billy Russo shows up at Benjamin Poindexter's apartment, Dex has no idea what's in store.He'll soon find out.





	see yourself with cupid's flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jigseye group ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jigseye+group+%3B%29).



Dex walked into his apartment, pulling his blazer and shirt off and carefully folding them over the side of the sofa, sighing as he moved to the cupboard that he knew would calm him down after the day he'd had, the tapes within that cooled his most burning rages. He rubbed his eyes with his hand, fatigue taking over his body, but suddenly stopped when he noticed that the book on his coffee table was slightly crooked. He knew, with absolute certainty, that someone was in here with him, or at least had been, because there was no way that he'd left the book like that, and looking at the window that was just barely a couple of inches open, when it had been closed when he left, his suspicions were confirmed.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Slower._

There- behind him, behind the kitchen island, he could hear the intruder just lying in wait, which was enough to make the storm in him begin to swirl. He carried on walking to the coffee table with steady breaths - _carefully does it, Benjamin, keep up the act_ \- and paused when he placed his hand on the edge. Then, with all the force of his anger behind it, he hurled the table at the side of the island, its crash essentially blocking off the closest exit to the door. Trapping his victim.

And he leaped forward, stopping the man who'd just jumped up in his tracks, the first fist Dex threw caught in the quick hand of the stranger, but he didn't hesitate to jab his side next. This seemed to stun the man perhaps, as he offered no resistance when Dex wrapped the man's collar in his hands and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Kinky." The dark-haired man smirked, seemingly unbothered at being trapped against the wall, ignoring the way his crisp suit was being crumpled.

In turn, Dex ignored the man's comment and nearly snarled at him, still feeling extremely threatened - _this man had come into his home_ \- even if he had the upper hand. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Russo." He answered calmly, the grin still there. "William Russo. But you can call me Billy."

Dex frowned when he didn't recognise the name, breathing heavily, his fists still curled in the shirt. "And why are you in my apartment?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I needed your help with something." Billy stopped, his expression growing more serious as he looked at Dex, feeling the warmth of his hands through his shirt, his eyes dropping slowly to Dex's shirtless chest.

"With what?" Dex replied, his tone softening now he knew there was no immediate threat, and a faint blush creeping on his cheeks as he realised how close they were. As he realised the way Billy was staring at him.

"Well, none of that matters right now." Billy leaned forward slightly, his head tilted, a curious expression on his face.

Dex wetted his lips with his tongue, a quick nervous gesture that nearly made Billy moan. "Wait, what do you mean?"

The brunette didn't reply, but just carried on inching closer, lifting his arms until his hands rested on the other's arms, one on the upper arm, the other on Dex's right forearm, and still he moved nearer, and Dex could hear the hollow thump of his heart against his chest - _I thought that only happened in stories_ \- and Billy brought his lips to touch the soft, pink ones belonging to Dex.

Dex stopped for a moment, then pressed back, with urgency and some sense of desperation, his grip on Billy's shirt softening. Billy reciprocated with a lick of Dex's bottom lip, gently pushing him backwards until his back stopped touching the wall, and instead Dex was pressed against the kitchen counter, Billy leading him there with his lips. Dex felt the scratch of Billy's beard against his own shaven, smooth chin, against his searching mouth, and the sensations he was feeling in his stomach and his head and his lips made him forget the hard surface jabbing into his bare back quite easily, especially when Dex's hands started to explore his chest, roaming over his skin.

"Woah." Dex breathed, breaking his mouth off Billy's for a moment to catch himself, give his heart a second to stop racing at a thousand miles - _calm down, Benjamin_.

Billy's brow furrowed slightly as he looked down at Dex, concern written clearly in his face. "You okay? We can stop if you want."

"No, no." Dex muttered quickly, avoiding Billy's eyes, his cheeks flushed. "I just- I'm not, I-"

"Hey, don't worry." Billy brushed a thumb across Dex's jaw, his hand loosely placed on Dex's neck. "Just relax."

Dex nodded, small movements, then looked up at Billy, who was stepping back slowly, taking his hands off Dex and flashing another of those smirks, saying "I think I know what will make you feel better."

He brought his hands up to his shirt collar, then began on the first button, popping it open and working his way down, revealing his smooth chest, the muscles there almost unexpected from his slim frame, and he kept his eyes fixed on Dex the whole time. The shirt fell to the floor.

"There. Now we both have our shirts off." Billy smiled, a gesture that filled Dex with comfort and ease, with the expression being rather contrary to the mischief that had embodied the earlier smirks.

Dex found himself smiling back, a small movement that was pulled into a grin as he took in Billy's newly uncovered upper body, his eyes roaming over the toned muscle. Billy moved closer again, his eyes dark, and with surprising strength, he grabbed Dex's waist and lifted him onto the counter in one swift motion.

"You good?" Billy checked, still smiling, but not completely covering up his slight unease.

"Yeah." Dex nodded with certainty- _make your choice, Ben_ \- and he leaned forward to press his mouth against Billy's, reassuring him in the simplest way, and he replied in a low voice. "Yeah, I'm good."

And gradually, after Billy had kissed him for a long time on that counter, Dex hunched over and hands all over the place, gradually they made their way to Dex's bedroom.

And whatever business Billy had broken in for wasn't brought up that night- not while they had sex on the bed multiple times, Billy's body pressing Dex to the sheets, and not while they collapsed next to each other, too worn out to even consider showering, and not when Dex gasped heavily, trying to get his breath back as Billy watched, with an amused expression.

"Wow- that was..." Dex couldn't find the words, even when he'd managed to speak at all.

"That good, huh?" Billy smirked, and Dex couldn't get enough of it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone enjoyed! i tried to make it as in character as possible  
> and i know these two haven't ever met, but there's a group of us that really ship them lmao (self promo- @jigseyegrp on instagram)   
> i hope this was hot, i can't really write smut (aka why i skipped the actual sex part)  
> pls leave comments if you liked :)


End file.
